Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to a retaining apparatus for securing a fluid end tie bolt inside the fluid end of a pump. More particularly, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a retaining apparatus for securing a bolt, rod, or the like within the fluid end of a pump.
Description of the Related Art
Multi-cylinder reciprocating pumps typically include either the triplex (i.e., three cylinder) or the quintuplex (i.e., five cylinder) varieties, whereby each “cylinder” comprises a suction end and a discharge end. Ordinarily, a pair of one-way check-type valves are situated between the suction and discharge ends of each cylinder and are arranged such that fluid is drawn into the cylinder from the suction end through a first check valve, and then forced from the cylinder to the discharge end through a second check valve. A motor-driven plunger (i.e., piston) reciprocates within the cylinder alternating suction and discharge strokes with each complete rotation cycle of the crankshaft. Typically, the multiple cylinders of a multi-cylinder mud pump are timed such that the overall output of the pump is balanced and does not represent the overall pulsed nature that would be exhibited by a single-cylinder check valve pump.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a well service pump assembly 100 as would be commonly known in the prior art is shown. As depicted, pump assembly 100 includes a power end 102 and a fluid end 104. As would be understood by those having ordinary skill, the power end 102 comprises the driving assembly including an electric motor, a transmission (e.g., gear reducer) apparatus, and a crankcase housing a crankshaft and a plurality of connecting rods. In operation, the electric motor drives the transmission which, in turn, rotates the crankshaft attached to each of the piston plungers that reciprocate into and out of fluid end 104 of the pump assembly 100 through an inlet or suction manifold 106 and is discharged (under pressure) through a discharge outlet 108. As shown, a stud guard 110 is secured to an end of the fluid end 104 of pump assembly 100.
Referring now to FIG. 2, a perspective view of the fluid end 104 is shown. Stud guard 110 is placed on the fluid end 104 and retains the studs (not shown), in case a stud fails. The studs are used to compress and hold the power end 102 and the fluid end 104 together. The stud guard 110 is secured to the fluid end 104 by multiple stud guard fasteners 112. The fasteners 112 must be removed to uninstall the stud guard 110 and to access the studs, which might be removed during occasional maintenance and repair operations.
During an installation or repair operation, an operator uses a torque tool to load and unload the studs. As discussed above, the stud guard 110 may be secured to the fluid end 104 with fasteners 112 so that the ends of the studs (not shown), which extend through the fluid end 104, are covered. The stud guard 110 is used to retain the studs in case of a stud failure. However, the stud guard 110 must be removed before the studs are unloaded and the stud guard 110 must be placed on the fluid end 104 after the studs are loaded. Therefore, the technician that loads and unloads the studs does not benefit from the added safety of the stud guard 110.